As part of a modern defence strategy it is desirable to minimise the damage to armed forces camps or airfields by ensuring that, in the event of attack by enemy aircraft, much of the attack is absorbed by non-strategic features so that enemy pilots can nevertheless return to their base satisfied that they have inflicted considerable damage on the offensive capacity of an enemy. To this end, for example, runways may be camouflaged so that they cannot be readily distinguished from surrounding ground when a low flying attack aircraft passes over at speed. Camouflage may also be applied to buildings and military equipment. Such camouflage will not however protect such targets from random bombing of an airfield and then the enemy pilots will see the result of successful bombing raids and be able to report a successful attack to their controlling officers.